Intention
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: It was intention. It was intention. It was intention. It was intention; intention to kill. It was my goal. It is my goal. And I have achieved that goal. It was only for my clan. Intention, but for my clan. I was going to kill her, but she escaped. Now, I track her down. I'm the cat, she's the mouse. Nothing will stop me and Sandstar. We together, are Isasination. The assassinators


_**Intention**_

**By Mosspool of FadedClan from the Warrior Challenge Forum. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

_ It was intention. It was intention. It was intention. It was intention; intention to kill. It was my goal. It is my goal. And I have achieved that goal. It was only for my clan. Intention, but for my clan. I was going to kill her, but she escaped. Now, I track her down. I'm the cat, she's the mouse. Nothing will stop me and Sandstar. We together, are Isasination. The assassinators. Together we are unbeatable._

"Tigerblaze!" A voice snapped. Tigerblaze broke out of his chain thoughts and saw a pale golden tom on him, claws unsheathed, and pressed to his neck.

"Sorry." Tigerblaze murmured. He kicked out his hind legs, to throw off his attacker, and pounced on him his teeth meeting their mark, and bit down softly, not enough to kill, but leave a long scar.

"Honestly. What is with you?" the pale golden cat asked huffing in annoyance. "What is with you? You keep dreaming off, into LaLa Land. Now, let's get in two more of those leap, tooth, claw, warm-ups. If we have the time, then we'll do the leap-in-claw."

Tigerblaze smoothed out his pelt, even though he knew it would be messed up again. He crouched down. "Where to start Sandstar?" he asked.

"Leap-tooth-claw you mouse-brain!" Sandstar growled. "Honestly, I knew I picked the wrong cat." He said, knowing it was a touchy subject. Tigerblaze's eyes widened.

"No you didn't!" he growled back. He leapt in the air, spun a circle, landed so he was only on his back legs and bit down on Sandstar's exposed leg, and then clawed under him, and started to scratch his underbelly. _That'll teach him he picked the right person! _

"Good. Now track down Smokefrost." Sandstar said approvingly after he shook Tigerblaze off. "And tell him I sent you to tell him, "Make sure your clan gets off of our territory!" Sandstar growled. Tigerblaze nodded at once and set out at a run, only stopping the slack some mud to confuse his scent. Then he started to run. He broke into a fast run soon, and a few minutes later saw Smokefrost coming out his camp entrance. _Perfect timing. _He growled to himself.

As soon as Smokefrost left from his camp's sight, and was hidden in the trees, Tigerblaze leapt out of the bushes and put his paw over Smokefrost's mouth, and buried his head down in the ground. "Sandstar sends me to tell you 'Make sure your clan gets off our territory! Or they will have the same fate as you.'" He growled. And Tigerblaze bit down on his throat.

After then, he picked off Smokefrost's smoky gray fur from his claws, and left it leading to Claw-ear's footprints and scent. He came back through the trees and doubled back. He heard a warrior patrol finding their dead clan-mate and doubled in shock. He was a father of kits.

Tigerblaze felt something. Something like….regret? Guilt? _Why am I killing innocent cats? _But then he shook it off. _I'm only protecting my clan. _He thought and ran back to Sandstar.

When Tigerblaze was gone hunting Smokefrost for practice, Sandstar grinned. He knew Tigerblaze's weakness and used it again him. He was too loyal to his clan, even on the brink of death and banishment and that was his weakness. That meant that Tigerblaze though it was for his own clan's safety. Sandstar grinned even broader when he remembered his warrior ceremony.

" _I, Rainstar, leader of DuneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend you as a warrior in his turn. _

"_Sandpaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?"_

"_I do." Sandpaw said. Not._

"_Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandblaze. StarClan honors you fighting skill and energy."_

"_Sandblaze! Sandblaze!" his clan had cheered. _

_He also remembered when Tigerpaw received his name. He knew Tigerpaw was special in fighting, and could be another new assassinator for him so he gave the same speech as Rainstar, Tigerblaze, energy, and fighting skill. He had also mentored Tigerblaze as well. He was just going to name him deputy…._

"I'm back Sandstar." Tigerblaze said quietly. "Mission accomplished.

Sandstar nodded and grinned. He couldn't wait until they had realized what he had done…

**Ooh! Lovely cliffhanger, I'm not very good at them, but anyways, wait for the next chapter I guess. I think I met the requirements for this challenge already, well the words ones I guess. Tell me if I should do to chapter or three chapters in the review. Review please!**


End file.
